


Who is Ruler?

by JustSimon



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Evil Love, F/M, First Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: When King Knight became a real king, he decided to show The Enchantress that he is have same rights as she, that he is equal to her, but there is a question, who actually is ruler?
Relationships: The Enchantress/King Knight





	Who is Ruler?

**Author's Note:**

> When i played companies in Shovel Knight i realised that every Treasure Trove knight protagonist have a female partner, for Shovel Knight it's Shield Knight, for Plague Knight it's Mona, for Specter Knight it's Missy, but only one knight from Treasure Trove four don't have his damsel, King Knight, but when i finished King of Cards i realized that The Enchantress is perfect choice for him, i mean they have something in common, they both arrogant and hungry for power, even Enchantress admitted that understimated Decadent Dandy, even if these bastards created for each other, for now their relationships most like one dominate over another, basically Enchantress using King Knight as a toy to get wildest dreams and ideas, not only in love, but even desire of flesh (not cannibalistic), ahem, but it's just my headcanon. :V  
> P.S If you interesting i have some my own headcanon names for knights: Shovel Knight - Richard, Black Knight - Lance, Plague Knight - Claudius, King Knight - Wilhelm, The Enchantress - Morgana (Because why no  
> ot. :D), Shield Knight - Alexis, Propeller Knight - Francois, Polar Knight - Olaf, Treasure Knight - Gifre, Mole Knight - Brand, Tinker Knight - Talus.

Tower of Fate, as usual evil sorceress who everyone knows as Enchantress sat in her throne and using her magic checked her knights of Order Of No Quarter, everything seemed fine to her, someone made an important researches, someone suffered for her amusement, someone made benefitable deeds for her, but then happened something unexpected, one of knights payed to Enchantress a visit, it was a truly arrogant person, decadent dandy, her crown jewel, King Knight, he entered in her throne room with a small chair in his hands, which he put on the floor, then K.K stood on it and said.

'Enchantress it's me, a crown jewel of your Order Of No Quarter, King Knight, can I talk with you?'

Evil sorceress reluctantly stood up from her throne, walked over to King Knight and said.

"King Knight, what a surprise, what led you here?" "Enchatress, I am here to say, that even if I became a real king with your help, I am still equal to you, i am a ruler of former Pridemoor Keep, so don't dare look at me like on a low slave or servant.' "So you think that you are equal to me and to prove it, you even brought a chair." 'Yes.' "Very interesting, but let me show you something, my crown jewel."

Enchantress rose her hand, pointed on the King Knight and then he flew away from his chair in Enchantress's direction.

'W-what are you doing? Let me go witch!' "My crown jewel, I know that you are full of himself, but you are not in position to think, that you are equal to me, even if you defeated me, I will teach you, how you should behaves with your ruler."

After these words Enchantress snapped by her fingers and lower half of King Knight's helmet just disappeared, then still using her magic she moved K.K very close to herself and then kissed him in the lips, after that sorceress put an arrogant knight on the floor and said.

"I am the ruler of these lands, know your place, my crown jewel." 'Yes, my mistress.' "I admit, you have a potential to be a world ruler, but while I in that position, you can't even think about to usurp my place, now go my crown jewel and don't make me regret, about decision make you a real king." 'As you wish my mistress Enchantress.'

In that day King Knight learned a many things, but also he realized who actually is Enchantress, knowing her might, power and even personality King Knight don't planned to mess with her, even if Enchantress were hunger to power, she couldn't deny, in that kiss she felt something, sure she used kiss to dominate over King Knight, but in same time, it was even pleasant for her, she wasn't ready for relationships, especially with someone like King Knight, but she decided to use him to satisfy her urges and maybe desires, while she is a ruler of the valley, she could do everything that she wanted, even if it's her own evil love feelings.


End file.
